A Romantic Christmas
by Forlong
Summary: Kim and Ron's first Christmas as a couple.


I don't own _Kim Possible_. It would make a great Christmas present, though.

* * *

Ron was humming his favorite Christmas song as he walked to the Possible home. Rufus ensured that his goggles were secure before darting back into his pocket. Ron wasn't going to let what happened to him last year happen again. Last year. He remembered it all. How he tried to give Kim a day off for Christmas. How he messed it up, but Kim loved it anyway. How Kim kissed him under the mistletoe. But he wouldn't let Jim and Tim blind him with the Christmas lights this year. They had already lit the house. Ron was a bit late. It was because of the gift he got for Kim. Ron almost thought that the delivery wouldn't come. He want through a lot to get it. He knew Kim would love it. He knocked on the door. 

"RON," Kim shouted as she embraced him, "You were so late, I was starting to worry. Where were you?"

"K...P...I...I can't...breath..."

"Sorry," Kim said, lightening her grip, "I was just so worried, and Wade wouldn't tell me where you were."

"Hey. Hey," Ron said, "If you must know, I was getting another gift for you."

"Oh," Kim said, looking at the gift that somehow managed not to get squashed by Kim's embrace, "Thank you, sweety-pie."

"I'll just put this under the tree," Ron said, moving his way to the evergreen.

Kim's fam always had a real tree. Ron thought the artificial ones looked fine, but the real ones gave off quite a scent. Ron had decided some time ago that, if it was okay with Kim, they'd have an artificial tree. They wouldn't have to buy on every year, and it would be less flammable. As Ron put the present under the tree, he felt Kim's eyes on him.

"Admiring the view, Kim?" he asked.

"Well," Kim said (he could almost see her blushing), "you just have such a nice butt."

"Er...thank...you," Ron said, getting up, "Who's here, by the way?"

"Don't you remember me telling you?" Kim said, rolling her eyes, "Nana couldn't make it, so it's just mom, dad, the tweebs, Uncle Slim, and Joss."

Ron smiled. He liked Joss. She was one of the few people that thought he had real talent. Ron wondered how she reacted to finding out that he was dating Kim.

"Howdy, Ron," her voice said.

"Oh, hi, Joss," Ron replied, turning to her, "How you doing?"

"Just fine, cos'."

"Joss, he's not your cousin," Kim said, then whispered to herself, "_yet_."

"It's cool, KP," Ron said, noticing her whisper, "I am practically part of you family anyway."

"We're gettin' ready for eggnog, guys," Joss said, "Saddle up."

"Well, thars the two love birds," Slim said as Kim and Ron entered the kitchen, hand in hand.

"See, Kimmie," Mr. Dr. Possible said, while preparing the eggnog, "I told you he'd be fine."

"Kind of reminds me of a certain brother of mine," Slim said.

"Clyde," Kim's mom said, "Do you have to embarrass James like that?"

"As a matter of fact," Slim said, adjusting his hat, "I do, Jen."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, sitting down.

"Poor little Kimmie wouldn't stand more than ten feet from the door because you were late," Jennifer Possible said.

Kim turned red as she sat in Ron's lap and said, "And how does that remind you of dad, Uncle Clyde?"

"He was the same way about Jen when they were your age," Slim said, pointing at Jennifer, "Well, Jen was an advanced student, so she was a couple years younger."

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Kimmie," James Possible said as he poured the eggnog for everyone, "JK and I were close."

"James," Mrs. Dr. Possible said, "It's been so long since you've called me that. I always loved it."

"O-kay," Joss said, "Let's change the subject."

* * *

After what seemed like a long day, Kim and Ron were cuddling on the coach. Kim's parents retired for the night. Well, that's what they said, Kim wasn't so sure they were being truthful ( ;) ). The tweebs were pretending to sleep so that Santa would come, so was Joss. Kim wasn't sure about Uncle Slim, but it was a safe bet to say that he was asleep. 

"Kim?" Ron asked, as if there was anyone else it could be.

"Hmmm."

"I just want you to know that...I'll always love you...no matter what you say or do."

"Ron," Kim said, looking into those wonderful brown eyes, "Are you okay."

"Wonderful," Ron replied, "I just wanted you to know that."

"I already did," Kim said, snuggling closer.

Kim yawned and said, "Maybe we should get to bed."

"Why don't you just sleep here?" Ron asked laying down with Kim in his arms.

"I'll be okay with that."

Soon, sleep overtook them...

* * *

Kim woke up on something warm and soft. She opened her eyes and saw Ron's face. His eyes were closed, and he was warring a dreamy smile. Kim knew the best way to wake him. Kim pressed her lips against his. She played with his hair as she did, until he awoke and began to return the kiss. She pressed her tongue against his mouth, begging for him to open it. He did, and let her probe the inside of his mouth. Eventually, Kim had to come up for air. 

"Mmmmm," Ron said, "I like waking up like that."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Kim said.

Kim could see the burning in Ron's eyes, only equaled by her own. His eyes fell to her lips as he licked his. Kim gave him what he was hungery for. They were interrupted by a cough. Kim rolled off of Ron and fell on the floor. Her parents stood over them. Kim's mom wasn't normally to hard on them for their make-out sessions, but her dad wasn't easy on them at all for it.

"It's not what it looks like," they both shouted.

"Uh uh. Uh uh," Rufus added.

"It's all right, Kim," her mother said.

"Just don't do that on our coach again," James Possible added.

Kim couldn't believe she got off so easy. Maybe they were planning to talk about it later. Kim wasn't liking this.

"WAKE UP, EVERYONE," Jim shouted, jumping down the stairs.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS," Tim added, jumping after his brother.

"Let's open our presents," Joss said.

"Okay, okay," Jennifer Possible said.

"Ronald," James said, turnign to Kim's boyfriend, "Why don't you pass around the gifts?"

"Sure, Mr. Dr. P."

The gifts were great. When Kim opened the first gift Ron had for her, she noticed that it was a sweater that matched the one she got him. She held back the laughter 'til he opened the first present she got him. Eventually, he got to the second present she got him.

"Should I?" Ron asked, "I mean, someone else can go."

"Open it, Ron," Kim said.

"Okay," Ron said, ripping the wrapping paper a ways before stopping and smiling, "It can't be."

He ripped it open the rest of the way and said, "It is! Snowman Hank on DVD! Booyah! This rocks, KP!"

Ron kissed Kim, then he retched for another gift.

"Here," Ron said, handing Kim the second present he got for her, "For the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I thought it was for me," Kim said, ripping it open.

It was an ordinary cardboard box. She opened it. It was full of newspaper. The excitement was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. She tossed the paper everywhere, unwittingly into her brothers' faces. When she saw what was in it, she screamed.

"A FLAMINGOAT?" Kim shouted, "WHO...WHAT...HOW?"

"I guess that leaves "why" and "when"," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Ron. I love it," Kim said, engulfing his lips with a kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, Joss said, "Come on, guys. You gotta come up for air eventually."

"Sorry," Kim said, pulling away.

"You're welcome," Ron said dreamily.

There were only a few more presents. In no time, Ron passed them around.

"Well," Kim said, standing up, "Guess that's it."

"Not quite," Ron said, reaching into his pocket, "One more for you."

"Ron, you didn't have to–" she stopped when she found a small box in her hand.

"Go on," Ron said, standing on his knees.

Kim opened it and found...a brilliant diamond ring with emerald and saffire baggets. It took a moment for her to realize that Ron had given her an engagement ring.

"Kim," Ron said, "I've loved since before I even started liking girls. You've been my best friend for over 13 years. I love you so much. Kim, Kimberly, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim looked at Ron for a moment then said, "I don't know. Let me think about it."

Ron smiled as he caught her sarcasm, and Kim said, "Yes! I can think of no other answer. I love you, Ronald Jonathan Stoppable!"

Ron slid the ring on her finger, his eyes glowed more than the Christmas tree. Kim kissed him, but pulled back when she remembered that her family was watching.

"No need to worry, Kimmie," her mom said.

"Ronald already asked for our blessing," her dad added, "We couldn't be happier."

Kim looked at Ron and said, "Ron, you're the best."

"I know."

Kim slapped him lightly on the shoulder and said, "Don't let it go to your head, buddy."

"I won't, hon."

"Kimberly Anne Stoppable. I like the sound of that."

"You'd better, 'cause you're going to be called that a lot."

Kim, forgetting that her family was watching, gave another kiss to Ron. A long, passionate one. She didn't want it to ever end.

* * *

With season 4 coming, I wanted to make this as good as I could (hey! That rymes!). I'm having a little trouble with my computer, so I might be a day or two late on my other stories. Until next time, merry Christmas. 


End file.
